The microelectronic and optoelectronic industries have been successful in stretching the useful life of materials and methods needed for the manufacture of micro and optoelectronic devices. However, as the complexity and the desired performance of such devices increases, such mature materials and methods are becoming more and more problematic. Therefore it would be advantageous to have new materials and methods that will meet the needs of future generations of such devices as well as to improve the yield and reduce the cost of current devices.